This invention relates to a method of signal injection, transmission, interconnection (termination) and detection, and to a power transmission network, ie. a mains electricity distribution and/or transmission network, and a filter therefor. In particular it relates to the use of overhead mains electricity networks and/or lines for telecommunications transmission (e.g. voice, data, image and/or video).